


Predator

by BeastFeast87



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, Gore, Horror, I can't really tag much with this or it'll spoil it i'm sorry, M/M, Pedophilia, Pre-Relationship, Young David, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Davey has a bad habit of making strange friends.





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a 3am last night in a haze, and it turned out kind of ridiculous but still pretty good. Hope you like it!

Cameron Campbell feigned nonchalance easily and hid behind his newspaper, watching the boy from his periphery.  Davey happily drew chalk figures on the sidewalk in Cameron’s driveway.  The boy had come up and politely asked permission, which Cameron agreed to readily.

 

Cameron had worked hard for his place in this town.  He taught at the local elementary school, was the sponsor of the Wilderness Survival Club, and even coached for the football teams.  Doing all of it was tiring, and if he were completely honest he didn’t even like it, but it was worth it.  It would be worth it soon enough.  Staring at Davey now from behind his paper, he felt as though it was almost worth it now.

 

Davey suddenly looked up with a big smile and waved.  Cameron feigned a charming grin himself and waved back.  He’d been working at Davey for weeks.  Thankfully, it was almost always easy to get into children’s good graces.  Be a good secret-keeper, for one.  Act more as a more experienced friend, for another.  Kids liked experience, not so much smarts; it made them feel dumb.  Davey got up and brushed his scabbed knees off, proudly looking down at his work.  “Hey, Mister Campbell!  Come look at what I made!”

 

Cameron grits his teeth and smiles.  As much as he enjoyed the boy’s enthusiasm and was grateful for Davey’s eagerness for his own opinion, the boy could be so clingy and annoying.  He constantly hovered around Campbell, doing ridiculous deeds for approval.  Cameron supposes the almost constant absence of his mother and father wasn’t helping the matter either.  Whatever the reason, Cameron was going to reap the rewards.

 

Cameron stood from his seat on his porch swing, rolled up his newspaper, and made his way down to the driveway.  He did it all with a wide, proud smile on his face.  He looks down at the drawing.  It’s scribbly and vague, like most children’s artwork and all of them labeled with arrows pointing to each figure, assigning them names.  Davey has drawn his mother in yellow with crude curly hair, his father in gray and has a diamond on his chest that Cameron thinks is a tie, David himself in green with a big smile, Cameron in orange with huge eyebrows and a spectacular mustache, and a third very big figure colored all blue with “MAX” written on it.

 

Davey squirmed in his spot.  “Do you like it?” he asked, big teal eyes staring pleadingly up at Cameron.

 

He forced himself to grin.  “It looks great, Davey!  You’re a wonderful artist!”  David perked immediately and squealed happily, hugging his little arms around Cameron’s calf.  “Who’s Max?  Is that your friend?”

 

Davey nodded.  “Yeah!  Max is my best friend!”  Davey grinned proudly.  “He’s a lot of fun when he’s not hungry.  I don’t think he eats enough,” the boy says almost worriedly.  “Sometimes I bring him sandwiches, but he’s kinda picky”.  

 

“I see!  You’re a very good friend then, Davey!” he praises, shifting himself carefully so he didn’t chafe himself against the inside of his pants, and pulled Davey off of himself.  The boy puts his hands on his hips proudly.  “So Davey, where is your Mom and Dad?  They must be at home waiting for you, right?  Maybe you should go home and show them,” he says.  Then he’d be able to go inside and take care of his ‘problem’.

 

Davey’s face falls and he shakes his head.  “Nah, Mom and Dad are at work.  They won’t be home for a while,” Davey says offhandedly.  

 

“Oh?” says Cameron, trying not to sound too interested.  “On a Saturday?”

 

“Yeah,” Davey replies.  “They said it was an emergency, but they promised to take me to the park today to feed the ducks…” he says, trailing off morosely.

 

Cameron fought to keep the wide smirk off his face.  Luck was on his side today, it seemed.  “Well then, would you like to play a game with me then?”

 

Davey’s eyes lit up excitedly.  “Yes, please!  What kind of game?”

 

“Oh, it’s a fun one, but it’s quite confusing… I don’t know if you’d like it…” Cameron replied, pretending to be hesitant.  He felt his mouth pool with saliva.

 

Davey frowned and his eyes took on a begging quality.  “Please!  I promise to be good!  I won’t cheat or nothin’!  I’ll listen!”  Davey pouted and pulled on Cameron’s pant leg.  “Pleeeeaaase?” he whined.

 

Cameron smirked to himself outright, watching the boy with greedy eyes.  “Well, alright!  You’ve convinced me, my boy!  Come right inside and I’ll teach you how to play!” he offered, turning to his door.

 

Davey’s face fell.  “Oh… my mom said I’m not allowed to go over to a friend’s house…” he says sadly.

 

Cameron curses internally.  He frowns with exaggerated disappointment.  “Oh, what a shame!  I guess I can’t teach you after all”.

 

Davey’s eyes flare.  “Wait!” he yells.  “Y-You can come to my house!  Is that okay?  Mom didn’t say I couldn’t have any friend’s over!”

 

Cameron considered this.  As far as he knew, Davey’s family didn’t keep cameras in their house, and they were the type to show off too.  It was likely safe.  Better to get in and know than not to.  “Alright!  Lead the way, Davey!”  The boy grinned and grabbed Cameron by the hand.  He tugged Cameron across the street and into his house, skipping the whole way in excitement.  Cameron smiled.

 

“We can play your game after we play my game!” Davey said excitedly.  “Oh, take your shoes off.  Pa gets mad when I track mud in the house,” he says, pulling his own muddy sneakers off.

 

Cameron frowned as he complied, pulling his boots off his feet.  “But my game is so fun, Davey!  Don’t you want to learn?”

 

The young boy nodded.  “Sure!  Of course I do!  But you have to play my game first!  That’s the rules!”  Davey put his hands on his hips and Cameron almost growled in frustration.  He kept his confident smile on his face however and grinned through it.  “If you win, we can play your game, and I’ll follow all the rules and everything!  Okay?” Davey prompted.

 

Cameron mulled this over.  It could get Davey more relaxed around him.  “Alright!  You’re the boss of the house, Davey!  What game?”

 

Davey clapped his hands with a devious smile.  “Hide-and-Seek!”

 

Cameron chuckled.  Alright, he could get into this.  “Okay!  So you hide and I’ll count to-”

 

“No, no, no!” Davey laughed patronizingly as if Cameron were the child and Davey were the adult with questionable motives for being alone with a child.  “ _ You _ have to hide!  You’re the guest!” he says as though it were obvious, and Cameron was a fool to think he would be doing anything but the role of hiding.

 

Cameron almost frowned.  Didn’t most kids want to hide first?  “Well, alright.  And if I win, then you’ll play my game?”

 

Davey smirked.  “ _ If  _ you win!  Which you won’t!”

 

Cameron chuckled indulgently.  “Oh yeah, and how’s that?”

 

The boy puffed his chest out.  “I have a secret weapon!”

 

“What kind of secret weapon?” he asks indulgently.

 

“I can’t tell you; it wouldn’t be a secret anymore!” Davey says obviously.  “Now come on!  You have to hide!  Better make it a  _ really _ good spot!” he cheered in a sing-song voice, covering his eyes.  “Thirty!  Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven…” Davey began.

 

Cameron crept away and investigated the house.  Like he suspected, there were no cameras.  Perfect.  He was reasonably good at hiding.  He hadn’t been found out by the police yet if that was anything to go by, and what was laying low from the government if not a large game of Hide-and-Seek?  He looked about curiously, moving quickly.  Most children did not go into the master bedroom.  Perhaps it was cheating a bit, but he couldn’t think of a better spot at the moment.  He pushed the door open and crept through the bedroom to the walk-in closet.  Pushing a few dresses away, he settles into the very back.

 

“Ready or not, here I come!” he hears Davey yell from the floor below.  He hears the boy thump around downstairs, occasionally yelling, “Gotch’ya!  Aw…”  The boy tromped loudly up the stairs.  He hears the boy whispering to himself, though he was unable to hear the words said.  There was a pause, and then Davey let out an excited sound.  The boy ran quickly to the master bedroom and Cameron cursed to himself silently.  He froze hearing the boy open the closet door and flick the light on.  “Haha, Mister Campbell!  I found you!”

 

He forced a grin and climbed out from his hiding spot.  “Well done, my boy!  It’s a shame I didn’t win, though!”

 

“Don’t feel bad!” Davey encouraged patting his little hands against Cameron's leg.  “You lasted a lot longer than everybody else has!  I almost didn’t find you in time!”  The boy tapped his fingers against his lips thoughtfully.  “I guess we can still play your game… Mom and Pa won’t be home for a while.  We’ll have to play in my room, just in case Mom comes home early though.  She doesn’t like when I play in her and Pa’s room”.

 

“Lead the way, Davey!” Cameron says, grinning triumphantly.

 

Davey smiled and tugged Cameron’s hand, leading him to the boy’s room.  He opened the door, revealing a room of Olive green walls and tawny brown carpet.  Posters of national parks and historic nature sites littered the walls with nature photographs Cameron suspected were ripped from a calendar.

 

“So how do you play, Mister Campbell?” asked Davey eagerly.

 

Cameron grinned widely and began his rules.  He’d done this many times before, and this time wouldn’t be any different.  He was a doctor, and had to give Davey a checkup for practice.  Davey’s eyes widened in amazement at the lie.  He was allowed to answer Campbell’s questions but wasn’t allowed to talk otherwise.  He could move, but only when Cameron asked him to.  And of course the most important rule: don’t tell anyone about the secret game, or else they wouldn’t be able to talk to each other anymore.

 

Davey nodded excitedly and agreed.  Cameron grinned.  He slowly worked his way around the boy, relishing the soft skin under his hand.  “Oh, what a strong and steady heartbeat you have, Davey!” Cameron cooed to the boy.  “That’s a big boy heart in that chest!”

 

Davey puffed his little chest out proudly.  “Thanks, Doctor Campbell!”

 

Campbell moves his hand down the boy’s naked chest to his khaki shorts.  Davey squirms uncomfortably.  “Miste- Doctor Campbell, sir?” he inquired uncertainty.

 

Campbell shivered at the title escaping the boy’s lips.  “Shh, it’s okay Davey.  Doctor Campbell is just making sure that your big boy parts work okay”.

 

Davey whined when Cameron pulled the boy’s pants down.  Cameron hummed with appreciation at the sight of the boy’s unclothed nethers.  They were always so soft at this age.  “Mister Campbell, I don’t think I like this game anymore,” Davey cried quietly, squirming uncomfortably under his large hands.  God, the boy was so tiny.

 

Cameron forced a large grin on his face.  “But Davey!  You want to win the game, don’t you?” he purred.  Confidence was key when it came to children.  “I’m not going to hurt you, after all!  It’s not a  _ dangerous  _ game!”

 

Davey squirmed as Campbell ran a finger over his privates and stroked him.  “N-No!” the boy broke into a full-on panic and began to struggle against the larger man.  Campbell sighed and pushed him down into the covers.  “S-Stop!  I don’t want to play anymore!  Timeout!  I quit!”

 

Campbell frowned.  He hated it when the kids weren’t so easily swayed.  “Come on now, this is supposed to be fun.  Where’s your sense of adventure?” he attempted to coax.

 

Cameron could feel the boy’s heart beat rapidly in his chest.  He struggled against the duvet of the twin size bed as Cameron cupped his small, flaccid cock.  “M-MAX!  HELP!” the boy yelled.

 

Cameron cursed and slapped a hand over the boy’s mouth, the screams muffling.  Davey’s cheeks were wet with tears, and he sobbed into Cameron’s hand.  Hearing a thump and an odd rumble behind him, Cameron turned quickly and reached for his knife.  “Wha-” he cried out, startled.

 

Whatever Cameron was going to say was quickly cut off by large, pointed teeth snapping over his head and through his neck, severing it from the rest of his body and crushing the skull between powerful jaws.

 

The corpse of Cameron Campbell fell with a thump to the floor, blood oozing from the bloody stump of its neck.  The beast swallowed the brain matter and skull fractures and moved quickly.  It drags the corpse into its den under Davey’s bed.  The monstrous creature tore the large man apart, devouring the limbs swiftly in the comfort of its home.

 

Bit by bit, Cameron Campbell’s body was torn apart and eaten, sharp teeth ripping and gnashing.  The massive predator’s spaded tail thumped against the carpeting happily as it crunches bones between its teeth, tearing the meat from the bone.  As soon as each bloody piece and finger was swallowed, it licks its massive muzzle and crawls back out from under the bed to look for lost pieces of flesh that may have been missed.  Looking down, he runs a claw along the carpet, watching the blood drip upwards and coat his claw pulling the stain out of the floor.  The predator pulls it away from the carpeting and presses the tip of the talon to its tongue, letting the blood ooze down and off the claw, losing the strange gravity it had moments before.  He does the same to his chest as soon as he's done.

 

The beast’s attention snapped quickly to the bed where Davey was curled into a ball, sobbing quietly.  The boy whimpered, trembling delicately in the covers.  Blood stuck to the boy’s hair and dripped from his arms and cheeks, mingling with his tears and staining the boy’s pine tree patterned comforter.  It lumbers forward, placed clawed paw-like hands on either side of the boy and leaned down.  The creature snuffles over the small figure, checking for any cuts or bruises.  A rumble deep from its chest pours out to try and calm the boy down, rubbing a large muzzle against the boy’s arms and naked torso.

 

“M-Max…?” Davey calls out weakly, fearfully pulling his arms away from their guard against his head.  Wide teal eyes open and stare into intense green eyes with slitted pupils like a lash of ink.

 

The predator growls in affirmance.  “Who else?” Max growls.  He draws his hunting muzzle into his face, flattening it into a more similar shape to David’s species.  He often used this face with David when they first began to speak to each other face to face, finding he was much more trusting of a creature that looked similar to him.  He pets the boy’s soft head-fur with his taloned fingers carefully.

 

Davey flings himself into Max’s thick forearms and begins to sob.  “I-I was so s-scared!  Why- why did he do that?” Davey cries into Max’s hooded sweatshirt.  

 

Max feels his chest tighten at his tiny ward’s sobs.  He felt his anger spike.  David was just a kit.  “He tried to take something from you, Davey.  Humans can be such fucking selfish bastards when they see something they want”.  He curls up onto the bed and around Davey’s naked figure as the mammal cuddles up to him between his paws.  He runs his raspy tongue across the boy’s hair and skin, leaving the skin flushed and red where he licked the blood clean from.

 

Davey sniffled, snuggling closer into the hoodie.  “But you’ll protect me, right?  We’re friends, that’s what friends do for each other!” Davey pleaded desperately.

 

Normally, Max would reply give a scathingly sarcastic response, but the boy clung to him so desperately and shook so fearfully, Max felt a sort of need to reassure rise in his throat.  “Of course.  We promised didn’t we?”  He cleaned the last of the blood off Davey’s thigh with his tongue, feeling the boy quiver between his massive fingered paws.  “Come on,” he nudges.  “Put your stupid clothes back on.  You know, if you humans learned how to fucking grow fur again, you wouldn’t have to worry about that”.

 

David chuckled and gave a loud sniffle.  “I feel really dirty, Max,” Davey whispers.  “I’m gonna go take a bath and put on my PJs”.

 

Max huffs indignantly.  “I just gave you one!  Why the hell do you want another?”  He smacks the boy over the face gently with a massive paw and pushes him down to the comforter, thumping his spade tail playfully.

 

David gives a broken laugh, and Max’s rounded ears perk at the sound hopefully.  “Not a tongue bath!  A  _ real _ bath!” Davey says obviously, wiping his tears.  He struggles out from under the paw with a bit of effort and falls off the bed and onto the floor.  He straightens his hair, which has gone wayward from Max’s licking.

 

Max snorts again and rests his head against his crossed paws.  He watches Davey’s naked form grab his turtle-print towel and pajamas from off his dresser.  “If you grew a bigger tongue, you could do it better”.

 

“I can’t just grow a bigger tongue, Max!” Davey says with a laugh.  “You’re just being silly!”  Max shakes his curled mane out with a snort, fluffing it.  He licks the fur back down straightening it and cleans between his paws.  There were gray hairs stuck between them left from his meal, and he wanted them out and gone.  “Max?” Davey asked hesitantly.

 

Max rumbled deeply in response, ear flicking towards Davey’s voice.  He opens an eye in his direction.

 

Davey shuffles, hiding behind his towel.  “Will you- will you guard the door outside for me?” he asks in a small voice.

 

Max’s lips curl in anger at his meal.  He pushes himself up on all fours, stretching out languidly, flexing his claws, and jumps down from the bed.  He rises to his back feet and lumbers next to Davey, who grabs his paw in his little hand.

 

“Thank you for protecting me, Max,” Davey whispers.

 

Max flexes the claws of his other paw and ruffles his mane a bit.  He gives a sharp nod to the boy.  “Anytime”.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly will write others in this series. My Monster!Max is based off this bear-lion-demon monster I thought of when I was a kid.
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you thought!


End file.
